Holy Assassin Spy
The Holy Assassin Spy is a Hero type Spy created by Toki Zensekai, a G-Modder. "Though I may walk through the valley of the Shadow of Death, I shall fear no evil." -The Holy Assassin Spy Background and Appearance The Holy Assassin Spy is a priest whose principles are founded upon benefiting the greater good of mankind, which naturally leads to killing those who are deemed unrepentant and far from worth saving. He is also friends with Luigi , always giving him words of encouragement to be the best he can be and overcome his timidness. Generally, if the Holy Assassin Spy and Luigi are together, Luigi will be very formidible in combat and will not back down from the fight. The Holy Assassin Spy is seen wearing a special tailor made black suit with an inner dark red sweater-like inlay (indicating he favors the RED Team), a priest shirt with two knives shaped like a cross, thick sunglasses, and a black Detective Noir Hat but has also been seen wearing a Cosa Nostra hat on occasion. Personality Because of his actions, he is a Neutral Good hero who is generally polite to most and will always be willing to help those who are worthy of receiving his help, however, he will not tolerate betrayal in the slightest degree and will immediately retaliate. As long as he is not provoked, he is very friendly and will protect his friends to the very end. He is also known to goof off and sometimes do things that might question his priestly duties, but for the most part most people overlook it and pay no mind. Abilities and Weapons The Holy Assassin Spy is seen to be more agile and stronger than most average spies, capable of handling his own is most dangerous situations, but is by no means invincible. He often seeks protection from who he calls "The Great Green One," but has also seeked solace from Princess Luna the Alicorn Goddess of the Moon and has even on occasion mentioned the "Great Gaben," but most are unsure if he's joking or being serious. The Holy Assassin Spy is often seen carrying a .50 Calibur "Handcannon " revolver and is able to fire the gun with one hand with relative ease despite the gun's infamous kickback. However, he is capable of using any sort of gun but is profecient with all handguns and prefers them over most other weapons. He is an expert handler of the knife, but has sometimes been seen wielding a katana that he uses with deadly effeciency. As like most other spies, he carries with him an Invisi-Watch and a Dead Ringer that he uses in conjuction with each other, rivaling their uses to that of the GentleSpy. It is rumored that the Holy Assassin Spy also has the ability to travel dimensions, but there is no proper confirmation of such skills being used. Personal Rivalries Because of the Holy Assassins Spy's personal beliefs and actions, he has a pure hatred for the Christian Brutal Sniper and will stop at nothing to see to it that the Brutal Christian Sniper meets a brutal demise, however because of Christian Brutal Sniper's psychotic nature, the Holy Assassin Spy has been unable to fully stop him, usually resulting in either something pulling him away from the battlefield unexpectedly, being overpowered by CBS, or CBS running away if weakened. Of course, with fighting the Brutal Christian Sniper, this causes the GentleSpy to also seek revenge against the Holy Assassin Spy, seeing as that the GentleSpy and CBS are friends, resulting in heated gunfights that normally end with other members of various teams getting caught in a crossfire. Other Theme Song Source Toki Zensekai's G-Mod Collection Category:RED Team Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Category:BLK Team